Máscara de sonrisas
by AikaAragami
Summary: Nozomi descubre sus sentimientos hacia Eli pero se entera que tiene una relación con Honoka, ahora tiene que ocultar sus sentimientos para no causarle un problema a la rubia. Historia basada en el doujin llamado Mask of smile. Oneshot. Recomendación: leer el doujin despues de leer este fic o antes, como ustedes gusten.


_cursiva -_ pensamientos de nozomi

Disclaimer: Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenece.

* * *

Nozomi POV

Era un día tranquilo, caminaba rumbo a Otonokizaka, era un buen día aunque por alguna razón el día de hoy no había visto mis cartas del tarot, _no podría salir nada mal este día, ¿verdad?;_ no me había percatado que ya estaba en la entrada de la escuela, parece que me sumí mucho en mis pensamientos, cuando iba entrando para cambiar mis zapatos vi una melena rojiza y otra negra peleándose

-Nicocchi compórtate como una senpai o ¿acaso quieres un castigo?- le dije mientras levantaba mis manos para amenazarla con el típico washi washi e inmediatamente Nico se cubría sus pechos.

\- Es culpa de ella, me venía molestando desde la entrada, esa tsundere no tiene respeto por sus senpais- respondía Nico

\- Cállate enana – le respondía Maki a Nico y volvían a discutir, yo solo sonreía con esa escena, me pegunto si ya se habrán dando cuenta de lo que sienten, las deje cuando me dirigía al salón del consejo estudiantil, cuando llegue estaba solo yo, al parecer Elichi aún no llegaba, así que empecé a adelantar algunas cosas.

La puerta fue abierta bruscamente - Lo siento se me hizo tarde- allí estaba la chica que tanto esperaba, jadeando en busca de aire.

-No te preocupes Elichi ya adelante un poco las cosas- le regalaba una sonrisa, ella se dirigía para quedar frente a mí y checar los documentos –Gracias Nozomi, por cierto – rascaba su mejilla mientras un lindo sonrojo atravesaba en ellas – Podrías esperarme al finalizar la escuela- era perfecta solo le sonreí y asentí. Sonó la campana para ir a nuestros salones e iniciar las clases, el tiempo paso muy rápido hasta que finalizaron las clases, era algo normal el esperar a Elichi en la sala del consejo después de todo terminábamos las cosas allí, era nuestra última vez en ese sitio, después sería usado por nuestra líder Honoka, Umi y Kotori. Se sentía un poco solitario por alguna extraña razón.

Se hacía tarde y Elichi aún no llegaba – se le abra olvidado- me pregunte y solté un pequeño suspiro, cuando nuevamente la puerta era abierta.

\- Perdón otra vez Nozomi- su cara estaba completamente roja y feliz, me pregunto a qué se debe, tome mis cosas y me dirigí hasta ella. –No te preocupes Elichi pero deberías dejar de correr de esa forma o puede que te lastimes- le contestaba mientras sonreía, de pronto solo sentí como unos brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo y fue imposible que mi cara no se encendiera.

-¿E...Elichi? ¿s...sucede algo?- pregunte completamente nerviosa. – ¡Me acepto Nozomi, soy tan feliz!- espera, escuche bien, ¿aceptar?, tan pronto como mi rostro se había puesto rojo, desapareció, que es lo que está pasando.

\- Elichi si no me explicas bien no lograre entenderte- me separe de su cuerpo mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos.

-Honoka acepto salir conmigo- Después de escuchar eso escuche que algo dentro de mí se rompió complemente, lo único que supe hacer fue sonreír. –Me alegro por ti Elichi- aun con mis cosas en mi hombro me dirigí a la salida. –Por cierto es mejor que vayas con Honoka, no es bueno dejar esperando a tu novia- decía mientras hacía un guiño _duele, duele mucho_.

No deje que Eli dijera algo, simplemente escape de allí, quiera llegar lo más rápido posible a mi casa para poder llorar, en que momento su amistad se convirtió en amor y en qué momento yo confundí su amistad con amor, al llegar a casa lo único que hice fue encerrarme en mi habitación y llorar, llorar hasta que me cansara, no sé en qué momento caí rendida a los brazos de Morfeo. Al día siguiente no me sentía bien para ir a la escuela, así que me quede en casa debía estar alejada por el momento de esos hermosos ojos azules, de esa hermosa cabellera rubia, debía estar alejada de ella por mi propio bien.

Los días pasaron y cada vez el dolor se hacía más presente en mi corazón, ser su amiga más cercana hacía que todo lo que hacían me lo contara, me convertí en el remplazo de Honoka, cuando no podían salir a quien terminaba invitando Eli era a mí, cuanto me costó darme cuenta de los sentimientos de Eli peor aún, cuanto me costó darme cuenta de los míos.

Construí una máscara para protegerme y me dije a mi misma que debería estar feliz por ella, después de todo soy su mejor amiga, por el bien de ella debería ocultar estos sentimientos, ya que deshacerme de ellos sería complicado, cerrare mi corazón.

Un día Honoka entro al aula del club corriendo hacia Eli para que la salvara de Umi, yo solo sonreía _duele_. Era divertido ver la escena Umi reganando a Honoka, Kotori tratando de calmar a Umi y Eli, ella protegía a su novia.

Se despedían Eli y Honoka de pronto la voz de Nico sonó también la habitación. -Nozomi, también nosotras nos vamos a casa-.

-Eh, ¿nosotras dos?- respondía sorprendida – ¿Qué?, ¿algún problema?- la voz de Nico se escuchaba un poco irritada y enojada. –Solo es inusual que Nico me lo pida de esa forma- sentía la mirada de los otro cuatro miembros de muse así que solo me levante de mi silla, las demás ya se habían ido y Nico y yo fuimos las ultimas en salir.

Había un cierto silencio incomodo así que decidí romperlo - ¿A qué se debe este honor? hmm- le preguntaba a Nico.

-Nada, solo quise hacerlo- su tono aún se escuchaba irritado, lo único que hice fue voltear a verla –hmmm- seguimos caminando y de nueva cuenta el silencio se hizo presente hasta que la voz de Nico lo rompió.

-Oye, ¿estas disfrutando esto?- su pregunta me confundió y volví a voltear a verla –Últimamente estas extraña-

-Extraña ¿Cómo?- le pregunte.

Nico de pronto detuvo su andar -¡No preguntes como si no supieras! ¡Riendo estúpidamente con esa sonrisa como una máscara que ha sido pegada a tu rostro! ¡Sobretodo estando con Eli!– estaba completamente inmóvil, acaso tan obvio era, no, Nico es muy observadora en estas cosas.

-¡Parece que quieres llorar pero te estas conteniendo! ¡Acaso eres idiota!- Nico se volteó hacia mí y empezó a pegarme en el pecho _cállate_ -¡Si quieres llorar hazlo! ¡Si te duele, dilo! – _cállate, cállate._

¡De que otra forma lo sabrán las demás! ¡Estúpida, estúpida, idiota! – Tome una de sus manos antes de que siguiera golpeándome y la jale hacia mí y la abrace, la abrace tan fuerte – Eres tan amable Nicocchi, al preocuparte tanto por mí-

-Qu... No se trata de es...- quería llorar no lo niego pero no es el lugar. –Es como dijiste, quiero llorar, duele Nicocchi, pero no puedo hacer nada- dibuje la sonrisa más falsa que pude en mi rostro. –Estoy enamorada de Elichi.-

-Nozomi- Nico me miraba bastante sorprendida. Solté un suspiro largo, si sigo así no voy a poder aguantar más, me di la media vuelta y le dije a Nico que siguiéramos no había caso seguir con esto. En todo el trayecto hasta que llegamos a donde nos separábamos ninguna dijo nada, cada una se despidió y nos separamos, al llegar a casa nuevamente llore, cuan doloroso es estar enamorada de una persona y de nuevo sin darme cuenta en que momento volví a caer dormida.

A la mañana siguiente al desperté logre ver que tenía los ojos hinchados, me puse un poco de maquillaje para ocultarlos ya que el agua no fue suficiente para quitar la hinchazón, me dirigí a la escuela como siempre, al llegar al salón me alegre que aún no llegara Eli, pasaron unos minutos hasta que ella llego yo simplemente me recosté en mi mesa, estaba cansada, ninguna de las dos se dirigió la palabra, de reojo lograba ver que Eli se veía algo pensativa. Volví a recostar mi cabeza en la mesa.

El sonido de la campana para el receso me despertó, estire mis brazos y busque con la mirada a Eli y no la encontré, salí del salón para buscarla y la vi sentada debajo de un árbol, me acerque hasta ella y me percate que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-¿Que estás haciendo tu sola aquí?- estaba frente a ella y vi como dio un respingo.

-Nozomi- me volteaba a ver ¿asustada?, solo me quede viendo sus ojos, me senté a un lado de ella.

-Te vez un poco desanimada, si hay algo que te preocupa puedes decírmelo ¿de acuerdo?- le decía mientras veía que ella agachaba su cabeza y juntaba sus manos, levanto su rostro y volteo a verme, cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron logre ver duda en esos hermosos orbes.

-Nozomi… yo…- seguía viendo esperando que me dijera algo, de pronto ella se levantó de golpe y se inclinó – lo siento mucho-

-¿Elichi?- le pregunte sorprendida - ¿Qué pasa? Por favor levántate- me estaba empezando a poner incomoda.

-Escuche lo que le dijiste ayer a Nico- por fin se levantaba pero su mirada seguía en el piso, mientras yo, estaba más que sorprendida. –Nozomi estaba sufriendo tanto y no me di cuenta de ello, te he fallado como amiga lo sien...-

Mi risa se escuchó _detente, ya no sigas_ –jajaja, parece que fui descubierta, vaya que mal jajaja.- esa cara era la que no quería hacer que pusiera Eli, no quería ver esa expresión afligida.

De pronto sentí algo frio recorrer por mis mejillas. – ¿Eh?- estaba llorando, cubrí rápidamente mi rostro para limpiarlas. No quería que ella me viera así, no quería arriesgarme a perderla, era mi querida amiga, mi linda musa.

-Oh que extraño, espera un momento ¿sí?, estoy segura que se detendrán pronto, no pretendía llorar, lo siento, solo dame un mo...- sentí unos brazos rodearme _quema, su tacto quema, su aroma, todo de ella quema, duele_ –Elichi que esta…-

-Lo siento, me gusta Honoka y no quiero traicionarla, discúlpame por lastimarte, pero.- _no lo digas, por favor, no sigas_ –no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos.-

Me separe de ella y tome su rostro entre mis manos – Tonta, claro que lo sé, perdona por preocúpate- ella también estaba llorando - les deseo lo mejor a ti y a Honoka- limpie sus lágrimas e hice lo único que siempre he sabido hacer delante de ella, sonreí, aunque por dentro estaba completamente destruida, sonreí. Por suerte la campana sonó, me levante y le di la espalda y empecé a caminar.

-No vas a venir- Eli en verdad no ves la situación.

-Elichi tu no conoces el corazón de una doncella, en un momento como este, necesito estar sola- Si dijo algo mas no la escuche, solo cerré los ojos. Y escuche un pequeño ruido.

-estas allí Nicocchi, ¿cierto?-

-Debo aclarar que no las estaba espiando, solo estaba tomando mi siesta de la tarde- salía detrás del árbol

-lo sé, lo sé- calle por un momento mientras levantaba mi mirada al cielo- sabes, fui rechazada-

-lo escuche-

-dijo que le gusta Honoka- mi voz cada vez se rompía mas.

-lo escuche-

-me dije a mi misma que cerraría mi corazón para no causarle problemas a Elichi y a los demás a mi alrededor- agache mi cabeza y lleve mis manos hasta mi rostro, estaba temblando. –me dije a mi misma que seguiría sonriendo-

-¡Nozomi!- escuche como se dio la vuelta – Al menos en un momento como este deberías estar llorando, al menos nadie te está viendo- dicho esto se fue dejándome sola, lo único que hice fue caer de rodillas y llorar como no había podido hacer estos días, llorar hasta que lagrimas ya no quedaran y con esto esa mascara que construí se rompía en pedazos, dejándome complemente expuesta, dejando completamente expuesto mi dolor, dejando completamente expuesto mi roto corazón.

Fin.

* * *

Bueno es mi primer historia que publico, actualmente tengo otra aun en progreso (hasta no terminarla la subire :V) bueno antes que nada tenía planeado hacer esta historia de tres punto de vista de Nozomi, el de Nico y al final Eli, esta historia se me ocurrió hacerla despues de leer el doujin con el mismo nombre Mask of smiles y dije por qué no un fic de el, mas por que logre apreciar cierta preocupación de la rubia hacia la sacerdotisa con un final NozoEli, pero no se, me encantan las parejas de Love Live pero no quiero cegarme a ver todo yuri :V (mas por que entre al fandom mas tóxico que existe, al de RWBY), así que por eso no se si darle un fin nozoeli, son amigas despues de todo :'V ... bueno fue todo, espero que haya sido de su agrado ^^. Y si les gustaria un final nozoeli dejenlo en los reviews.

Por cierto el fic que escribo (ya se convirtió mas en novela :B) es de Einhard x Vivio de Lyrical Nanoha Vivid .w. hasta que llegue a terminarlo lo subire :V por mientras llevo 16 hojas, quisiera subirlo pero llevo tiempo escribiendo y si empiezo a subirlo y tardo en subir cap no quiero que sientan lo que siento cuando actualizo y no hay capitulo nuevo :') ... ehehe bueno fue todo ^^ hasta luego.


End file.
